The Average Everyday
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: A series of one-shots focused around Katniss and Peeta doing the average, everyday kinds of things. (Modern AU)


**Title:** The Average Everyday  
**Chapter:** 1. Laundry  
**Summary:** A series of one-shots focused around Katniss and Peeta doing the average, everyday kinds of things. (Modern AU)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Some implied sexual content in this chapter.  
**A/N: **This is a series entirely inspired by a post on Tumblr made by mellarkloves. There won't be much substance to these chapters - mostly just Everlark fluff and fun. This particular chapter's prompt was provided by mellarkloves herself.

* * *

Katniss trudged into the living room, trying to glance around the mound of clothes piled in her arms without dropping it. She pursed her lips as she caught a glimpse of her boyfriend. He was dozing to some cooking challenge on The Food Network, slouched down on the couch with his legs stretched out.

Gripping her load tighter, Katniss maneuvered her way over to Peeta's limp form. With a bit of a flourish, she dumped the mass of clothes in his lap.

Peeta jerked awake. "Wha-" He blinked down at the laundry covering his thighs.

"Help me sort."

He made a reluctant moan, dropping his head back against the couch.

Katniss dropped to her knees and pushed the table out of the way. Peeta's feet fell to the floor, causing some of the clothes to spill down onto the carpet.

"Why do you always have to feng shui when we do laundry?" Peeta muttered, lifting his head so he could glare sleepily at her.

Katniss shrugged, hands already tangled in a shirt. "Need room." She plopped down, turning the shirt inside out before tossing if to her side.

Peeta held out his hand. "You had the whole floor on the _other_ side of the table."

"But you're on this side." She didn't even look up from the next shirt she was working on. This one she dropped on her other side, it being significantly darker than the other.

She patted her hand against his shin. "Come on. More of these clothes are yours than mine."

Sighing dramatically, Peeta pushed the rest of the clothes off his lap and slid his way to the floor.

Katniss held up a wrinkled button down of his. "You're a fashion snob, Peeta." He snatched if out of her hand as she moved to toss it on one of her piles.

"I'm not!" He pouted at her. He shook out the shirt before laying it along the couch behind him. When he resettled, he found Katniss giving him an amused look. "I'm not a fashion snob!"

"Then what was that?"

"That," Peeta looked at her like it was the most obvious answer. He tossed a black sock onto the dark pile. "Was hand wash only."

Katniss raised her eyebrows, fighting a grin. "Oh, I see." She untangled a pair of lacy underwear she had worn on their night out the week before. As she placed it on the correct pile, her grey eyes flitted upwards to glance at Peeta briefly.

"Fashion snob."

Peeta snapped his head up to give her an unimpressed stare. He then tossed the underwear in his hand right at her head. She flinched when it made contact, draping down over her eyes and nose.

"Peeta!" Katniss snatched the dirty underwear that was definitely his from her face and chucked it at his chest. "That's disgusting! It's had your junk all up in there!"

He scoffed loudly. "Like your face hasn't been exposed to my junk."

Blushing, Katniss was suddenly very interested in the way her hands worked at the fabric of another shirt. "Don't be crude." She mumbled, making a face.

Peeta rolled his eyes, smiling softly at her discomfort. Even in the privacy of their apartment, Katniss still had hard time with overly sexual conversation. He found it incredibly adorable.

"Okay," He relented, leaning in close to her so he could place a kiss on her cheek. "But I'm not a fashion snob."

* * *

Katniss glanced up from the damp clothes she was pulling out of the washer at the sound of soft snoring. Peeta was stretched out along the bench in their usual laundry mat, his head pillowed on the warm pile of laundry they had folded not ten minutes earlier. He looked so cute and… vulnerable.

Pouring the clothes in her arms into the waiting dryer, Katniss silently stepped over to him. On the floor in front of the bench sat their laundry basket, half full of the already cleaned and dried clothes. Resting neatly on top was the lacy bra that went with her date night panties.

She leaned over to lift it up, fighting the urge to giggle as she settled it gently atop his blonde curls. Carefully, Katniss latched the bra closed under his chin. She pulled her fingers away as he shifted his head a little, causing the bra to settle nicely into place.

Taking a step back, Katniss finally let a snort of laughter free at the sight of him. She didn't hesitate to pull her cellphone from her back pocket, quickly unlocking it and pulling up the camera.

"So instagram worthy," She whispered, snapping the picture and going through the motions of preparing the image for all of their friends to see. She was sure to hashtag it with 'fashion snob' before hitting the send button.

* * *

**Feedback and comments are always appreciated!**

**If there is one particular 'average, everyday' thing you'd like to see Katniss and Peeta doing, feel free to drop a prompt (or several) into my askbox on Tumblr. Username is 'sassyeverlarking'.**


End file.
